Bokura ga Ita
by Mizuira Kumiko
Summary: AU/Dibenci oleh saudara kandung sendiri, bagaimana rasanya?/Sakura hanya berharap kehadirannya di dunia ini bukanlah untuk sekadar menjadi tempat kebencian./Dan di saat hatinya diliputi rasa sedih. Sosok Pangeran Berkuda Putih dan sosok Bayangan Ksatria muncul di kehidupannya./ Lantas, apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini?/R&R. Enjoyed


_Ada aku yang akan menjagamu seperti halnya seorang malaikat._

_Ada aku yang akan melindungimu seperti halnya sebuah jimat._

_Ada aku yang akan mencintaimu seperti halnya matahari yang akan selalu memberikan sinarnya di pagi dan siang hari._

_Ada aku yang akan menyayangimu seperti halnya bulan yang akan selalu menerangi gelapnya malam hari._

_Ada aku yang akan mengasihimu seperti halnya udara yang akan selalu berembus untuk memberi napas._

_Ada aku yang akan menyemangatimu seperti halnya air yang akan selalu memberikan kesejukan ditengah gersangnya daratan._

… _ada aku … di sisimu—Sakura._

* * *

_**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Bokura ga Ita©Mizuira Kumiko**_

_**Genre : Romance/Angst/Hurt-Comfort/Family**_

_**Rated : T+**_

_**AlternateUniverse**_

_**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo's, Rushing**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Sakura mematut dirinya di hadapan cermin. Menggerakan badannya yang ramping dan kecil ke kanan dan ke kiri. Seragam baru yang kini melekat di tubuhnya begitu pas sehingga membuatnya tampil begitu manis.

Rambutnya yang panjang sepinggang nampak di kepang longgar dan meninggalkan sedikit jumput anak rambut di masing-masing ke dua sisi wajahnya. Dahinya yang lebar rapi tertutupi poni. Wajahnya yang imut nampak tak terhias apa-apa selain alas bedak yang begitu tipis—bahkan sama sekali tak terlihat memakai apapun.

Wajahnya yang sudah putih bersih membuatnya tak memerlukan alat kecantikan seperti bedak. Bibirnya yang sudah memerah seperti buah delima sudah tak membutuhkan perona bibir lagi.

Bulu matanya begitu lentik dengan bentuk mata yang indah. Hidung yang mungil dan mancung. Tulang pipi yang kecil seimbang dengan bentuk dagu yang oval. Seluruh pahatan di wajahnya begitu terlihat sempurna di mata siapa pun.

Dan seragam baru untuk murid tahun pertama yang diterima di KHS adalah menjadi bukti jika kini gadis itu bukanlah seorang anak kecil lagi. Kini ia sudah menginjak umur 16 tahun. Ia sudah kelas 1 SMA dan hari ini adalah hari pertama ia akan memasuki gerbang sekolah barunya.

Bertemu orang-orang yang mungkin beberapa belum dikenalnya. Guru baru. Teman baru. Suasana baru. Sekolah baru dan juga bangunan baru. Dan Sakura begitu berharap keadaan hubungan antara dirinya dan sang kakak memasuki fase baru yang baik.

Hal-hal buruk yang terjadi selama ia masih duduk di bangku SMP ingin sekali ia lupakan. Kejadian yang begitu menyakitkan saat mengetahui jika kakak kandungnya sendiri membenci dirinya.

Ironis.

Seorang kakak yang menjadi tumpuan hidupnya begitu membencinya. Semenjak ia lahir dan membuka mata melihat isi dunia ini kakak kandungnya mungkin sudah membencinya. Dan rasa benci itu semakin bertambah seiring waktu berjalan ia tumbuh dewasa.

Sakura sama sekali tidak balik membencinya, ia tak bisa. Karena meskipun kakaknya begitu membencinya setidaknya ia tidak menelantarkan dirinya di jalanan. Ia masih mau membiarkan dirinya tinggal dalam satu rumah yang sama. Masih mau memberinya makan dan memenuhi seluruh kebutuhannya.

Bahkan seragam baru yang dipakainya tidaklah mudah didapatkan hanya dengan uang sedikit saja. Konoha High School adalah sekolah terpandang di kota ini. Banyak para orang tua yang berbondong-bondong menyekolahkan putera dan puteri mereka di tempat itu. Sarana dan fasilitas yang terjamin menjadi faktor utama. Kurikulum baru yang diajarkan oleh para guru di sana menjadi penentu masa depan generasi muda.

Sejak masih duduk di bangku SMP, Sakura sangat memimpikan ingin melanjutkan pendidikannya ke sana. Tapi, biaya yang begitu mahal membuatnya hanya bisa diam tak mengutarakan keinginannya pada sang kakak.

Baru, saat ia lulus dari sekolah menengah pertama dan kakaknya memergoki dirinya memegang kertas selembaran yang diberikan setiap guru pembimbing dikelasnya—mengenai sekolah lanjutan yang ditempuh—ia begitu tak percaya. Saat itu kakaknya hanya terdiam memandangi kertas selembaran itu dan membaca tulisan dirinya mengenai sekolah mana yang ingin dituju olehnya.

Dengan wajah datar dan ekspresi dingin kakaknya itu bertanya padanya, "Kau ingin melanjutkan pendidikan ke sekolah ini?"

Ia sama sekali tak menjawab dan malah berlari naik ke kamarnya setelah merebut kertas seleberan itu dari tangan kakaknya. Ia takut jika kakaknya marah besar karena ia telah memilih sebuah sekolah dengan biaya yang begitu sangat mahal.

Ia tidak ingin melihat kakaknya marah. Ia begitu ketakutan bahkan sampai tubuhnya menggigil. Yang ia lakukan pada malam itu adalah tidak keluar kamar dan mengurung diri di dalamnya. Ia merasa kakaknya pasti marah dan ia tidak mau menghadapinya.

Perlakuan kasar yang diterimanya ketika ia membuat marah kakaknya adalah hal yang tidak ingin terjadi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Namun keesokan harinya ia merasa jika saat itu adalah mimpi. Ia menerima sebuah bungkusan besar yang tergeletak di depan pintu kamarnya. Isinya adalah beberapa setel seragam sekolah KHS, lengkap dengan tiga pasang sepatu termasuk seragam dan sepatu olah raga. Tak hanya itu ada juga satu tas dan buku paket dalam semua bidang pelajaran—semuanya lengkap. Semua barang keperluannya selama menuntut ilmu di KHS untuk satu tahun ke depan sudah ia terima. Bahkan ada beberapa atribut kecil di dalamnya beserta beberapa pasang kaos kaki.

Dengan tangan gemetar Sakura meraih sebuah amplop kecil dan membuka isinya dari pihak sekolah. Surat itu memberitahukan jika Sakura sudah resmi menjadi salah satu siswi di KHS. Bahkan di sana juga tertera di mana kelasnya berada.

Dan yang membuat matanya nyaris melompat keluar adalah di dalam surat itu juga tertera rincian biaya untuk melunasi selama satu tahun penuh uang bangunan dan segala sesuatunya. Dan berapa angka nol di belakang koma nyaris membuatnya pingsan.

Kakaknya mengelurakan uang lebih dari lima puluh juta untuk melunasi biaya sekolahnya selama satu tahun ke depan.

Dan pada detik itu juga ia menangis kencang karena begitu senang. Tak disadarinya sepasang mata yang menatapnya dari balik tembok tengah memasang sebuah senyuman tipis di bibir.

"Gaara _Nii-chan_ … arigato—hiks!—Sakura akan berlajar dengan giat dan membuatmu bangga beserta orang tua kita."

Setitik air mata lolos dari sudut mata Sakura. Ia buru-buru menghapusnya. Mengingat kejadian dua hari lalu entah kenapa selalu membuatnya ingin menangis. Ia begitu terharu terhadap yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya. Sakura jadi mempunyai pikiran saat Gaara mengatakan jika ia membenci dirinya adalah bohong.

Itu semua dilakukan hanya untuk menciptakan dinding penghalang diantara meraka. Entah apa tujuannya Sakura sama sekali tak bisa mengetahui dan mencari kejelasannya. Yang menjadi fokus dalam pikirannya adalah sebisa mungkin ia akan belajar dengan giat dan sepenuh hati.

Dengan memasang sebuah senyuman di bibir sepasang kaki yang terbalut kaos kaki sepanjang pertengahan paha itu melangkah mendekati sisi tempat tidur. Mengambil sebuah figura di atas buffet kecil dan menciumnya sekilas.

"Mama … Papa—Sakura berjanji akan selalu berada di sisi _Nii-san_ dan membuatnya untuk tidak membenci Sakura. Dan Sakura juga berjanji akan belajar dengan giat untuk membuat Mama dan Papa bangga. Karena itu, lihat dan lindungi Sakura dari sana."

Dengan hati-hati Sakura kembali meletakan figura foto itu dan melangkah keluar kamar setelah memeriksa jika isi kamarnya sudah rapi. Gadis manis tersebut menggenggam erat tali ranselnya dan kemudian menutup pintu kamar.

Baru saja ia berjalan dua langkah sosok laki-laki berambut merah berjalan mendekati dirinya dengan berlawanan arah dari arah depan. Sakura langsung tersenyum lebar. "Gaara _Nii-san_, oha—"

Ucapan selamat pagi yang diucapkan Sakura tak diteruskan olehnya. Sebab orang yang dipanggil 'kakak' olehnya berjalan melewatinya dirinya begitu saja. Melirik pun tidak. Sosok laki-laki berambut merah itu berjalan pergi melewati dan menuruni undakan kecil yang arah tujuannya menuju garasi di mana mobilnya berada.

Tak disadari oleh dirinya sendiri kedua tangan gadis itu mengepal di masing-masing tubuhnya. Kepalanya tertunduk dan Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya mencegah untuk dirinya agar tidak terisak menangis.

Harusnya ia sudah terbiasa, tapi kenapa rasa sakit di dadanya semakin bertambah seiring setiap kali ia diperlakukan seperti ini?

Ia ingin berteriak dan mengatakan jika keberadaannya di rumah ini adalah 'nyata'. Ia ada di kehidupan ini dan ia ingin dianggap ada.

Namun hal itu tak bisa dilakukannya karena yang mengganggap dirinya tidak ada di dunia ini adalah kakaknya seorang. Sakura menjadi bertanya-tanya, jika kakak kandungnya tak pernah menganggapnya ada lalu kenapa ia masih perduli padanya? Bukan berarti ia tidak menghargai kerja keras yang dilakukan kakaknya di luar sana untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-sehari dirinya. Sesungguhnya ia begitu bersyukur.

Tapi… rasa iri itu ada. Iri ketika melihat sepasang kakak beradik yang menciptakan suasana rukun di luar sana. Sedangkan hubungan ia dan kakak kandungnya tidaklah bisa seperti itu.

Jika seperti ini terus, lebih baik ia tidak pernah lahir ke dunia ini. Biarkan ia yang mati di dalam kandungan ibunya dari pada ia harus dibenci seperti ini.

"Rasanya sakit sekali … _Nii-san_," gumam Sakura yang tak bisa membendung lagi tangisannya.

Lagi—suasana pagi yang harusnya bisa membuatnya begitu senang karena diterima sebagai murid baru di KHS harus runtuh dan hancur.

"Sakit sekali … di sini—hiks!" Batin Sakura dan mencengkram erat bagian dadanya. Ia langsung jatuh terduduk dan membiarkan air matanya berjatuhan membasahi kedua lututnya. "Gaara _Nii-san_ … "

Gaara melihatnya, bohong jika mengatakan tidak. Sepasang Jade miliknya melihat jika banyak sekali tetesan air mata lolos dari kedua mata adiknya. Namun ia hanya diam. Terdiam di balik pintu ketika Sakura jatuh terduduk dengan menyebut namanya dengan nada kecewa dan sedih. "Sakura … "

_**##Bokura ga Ita##**_

"_Doushite_?" Tanya Yamanaka Ino—sahabat dari gadis berambut musim semi tersebut dengan pandangan khawatir dan raut wajah sedih. Melihat wajah sembab dan kusut sahabatnya sukses membuatnya ikut merasakan penderitaan yang dialami oleh Sakura.

Kini keduanya tengah duduk di salah satu kursi kosong di dalam kereta. Suasana yang begitu sesak di dalamnya membuat keduanya harus sedikit merasakan bagaimana sulitnya untuk menghirup oksigen. Penuh dengan lautan manusia. Kebanyakan penghuninya adalah seorang pria memakai jas kantoran dan sebagian lagi diisi oleh para remaja memakai seragam sekolahan sama seperti mereka.

"_Nii-san_ … "

"Lagi?" Tanya Ino dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Tentu saat Sakura mengucapkan hal itu ia bisa langsung menebak jika raut sedih yang diperlihatkan oleh Sakura disebabkan oleh kakak kandungnya. "Gaara _Nii-san_ … mengabaikanmu?"

Sakura mengangguk dan setelanya menghela napas gusar.

"Bukankah kau sudah terbiasa? Lalu kenapa raut wajahmu seolah-olah baru pertama kali terjadi?"

Sakura langsung menggeleng. "Terbiasa bukan berarti aku bisa menanggungnya terus, Ino-_chan_. Aku … "

"_Wakatta_—aku akan meminta Sasori-_senpai_ untuk mengajakmu pergi kencan besok."

Sakura langsung membelalakan kedua matanya dengan wajah memerah. "EEEEHHHHH!"

Set!

Kepala semua orang yang ada di dalam kereta itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Kebanyakan memasang raut wajah penasaran dan keheranan.

"Ada apa? Ada yang mengganggu kalian?" Tanya seorang petugas yang secara kebetulan melewati mereka. Wajahnya yang ramah membuat Ino maupun Sakura merasa tidak enak hati karena sudah menghalangi tugasnya untuk memeriksa keadaan sekitar gerbong.

Sakura langsung menggeleng disertai senyum kecil. "_Iie_—tidak apa-apa, _Oji-san_."

"_Sou ka_ … " Pria paruh baya tersebut menepuk-nepuk ubun-ubun kepala Sakura dan Ino dengan kedua tangannya. "Tapi berhati-hatilah, sekarang ini banyak kasus pelecehan yang dialami siswi perempuan di dalam kereta."

"Ah, kami mengerti." Ino mengangguk cepat dengan raut wajah serius.

Petugas itu hanya tersenyum dan setelahnya pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sakura langsung mencubit gemas pipi kanan Ino. "Lihat hasil perbuatanmu, Ino-_chan_."

"Eheehehehe~_gomen ne_, Sakura. Tapi, aku serius looohhh mau mempertemukan kau dan Sasori-_senpai_. Bukankah kau menyukainya?"

_**PEESSSSSSHHHHH!**_

Ino langsung terkikik kecil ketika melihat warna merah di seluruh permukaan kulit wajah Sakura. Memang benar, topik mengenai Sasori bisa menggantikan raut wajah sedih sahabatnya menjadi senang.

Sakura langsung menundukkan wajahnya, namun sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Ino.

Ino hanya terdiam tak menanggapi jawaban Sakura. Sepasang aquamarine-nya memandang lekat sosok pria tinggi yang memakai jaket coklat dengan topi yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dari samping yang berdiri tak jauh di mana dirinya duduk.

"Ino-_chan_?"

Bahkan saat Sakura memanggilnya pun gadis _blonde_ itu tak menyahut. Matanya masih terfokus pada sosok pria itu yang dirasanya sejak tadi melihat ke arah mereka. Tak hanya itu, Ino merasa jika pandangan matanya begitu misterius seperti menyimpan suatu rahasia yang begitu besar. Terlebih ia merasakan juga jika pandangan itu tertuju pada Sakura—hanya Sakura, tidak dirinya atau orang lain.

"Kurasa … dia sedang memerhatikanmu, Sakura."

"Eh, siapa?"

Ino menunjuk sosok pria itu dari kejauhan. Ia memandang serius wajah Sakura dengan pandangan khawatir. "Kau mengenalnya?"

Sakura mengikuti arah tunjuk Ino dan seketika itu juga kedua alisnya terkedut. Ia tak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya karena tertutupi topi namun yang pasti sedetik saja Sakura merasa jika sepasang mata pria itu melirik kearahnya. Dan entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak dengan begitu kencang.

"_Kenapa … jantungku berdetak begitu kencang?_" Batin Sakura dan menyentuh bagian dadanya.

Dan sosok pria asing itu menghilang dalam sekejap dalam pandangan Sakura karena tertutupi oleh tubuh orang-orang yang keluar dari kereta ini.

"Kurasa dia bermaksud jahat, hati-hati saja, Sakura. Kau ingatkan nasihat petugas tadi?"

"Tapi … "

"Kenapa?"

Sakura langsung menggeleng dan mengangguk mengerti. _"Tapi kurasa dia tidak bermaksud jahat. Entah bagaimana aku bisa mengetahuinya,"_ batinnya.

Ino membenahi posisi duduknya dan merapikan lipatan rok depannya karena sempat terangkat sedikit. Setelahnya ia meletakan satu tangannya di bahu Sakura dan memasang raut wajah serius. "Bagaimana Sakura? Kesempatan yang kutawarkan ini tidak akan datang dua kali dan secara cuma-cuma."

"Kesempatan? Kau ini sedang membicarakan apa sih?"

"Eh?" Ino langsung terdiam di tempat dengan wajah bengong. Sepasang bulu mata lentiknya mengerjap beberapa kali saat memandang wajah polos Sakura.

Tak disadari oleh keduanya, terlebih oleh Sakura jika pria misterius yang sejak tadi memerhatikannya nampak tersenyum begitu tipis saat melihat wajah polos gadis itu.

"_Sebenarnya sejak dulu ku merasa jika peringkat satu yang didapatkannya adalah keajaiban. Dan kini ku merasa jika Sakura selalu beruntung, karena saat bersamaku entah kenapa dia itu menjadi orang yang polos dan … bodoh_," batin Ino miris dan mendengus keras-keras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Ino berjalan sejajar memasuki gerbang sekolah baru mereka. Dengan bangga dan sebuah senyuman yang terpasang di bibir mereka masing-masing mereka melangkah menuju tempat berkumpul yang dikhususkan untuk murid tahun pertama seperti halnya mereka.

Untuk membedakan tingkatan tahun pertama, kedua dan ketiga terletak pada warna seragam mereka.

Sepertinya halnya Ino dan Sakura—juga siswi tahun pertama lainnya—mereka mengenakan seragam berwarna merah marun dengan perpaduan warna merah di sekeliling lingkaran ujung lengan dan rok rempel mereka. Begitu pun dengan seragam untuk siswa laki-laki—bedanya mereka mengenakan celana panjang. Tas dan sepatu semuanya disamakan. Tak ada perbedaan.

Namun khusus untuk bagi siswi perempuan saja diharuskan memakai atribut seperti topi yang terbuat dari bahan dan mudah untuk ditekuk. Memakainya pun hanya seperti ditempelkan di atas kepala—menutupi pucuk dan bagian belakang kepala mereka. Menjadikan penampilan mereka begitu manis di mata para siswa laki-laki.

"_Ka-kawaiiii~"_

"Siapa gadis itu?"

"Siswi tahun pertama, ya."

"_Summimasen~"_

Ino dan Sakura sontak menolehkan kepala mereka ke belakang.

Kini keduanya tengah berdiri beserta siswi tahun pertama lainnnya di tengah lapangan. Mereka sesungguhnya mendengar gumaman para siswi dan siswa yang ditunjukan untuk mereka. Dan sesungguhnya juga mereka mencoba untuk tidak memerdulikan pandangan tertarik beberapa _senpai_ yang memerhatikan mereka.

"Aku siswa tahun pertama, namaku Zui Kimimaro. _Anoo~_salam kenal. Namamu?" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki berambut putih panjang dengan kedua pipi merona saat menatap wajah Sakura.

Sakura dan Ino saling bertukar pandang sebelum akhirnya sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi bibir keduanya.

"Namaku Sabaku Sakura. Dan dia adalah Yamanaka Ino. Salam kenal, Zui-_san_," ucap Sakura dan memerkan senyuman manis yang dimilikinya.

Ino langsung terkikik geli ketika melihat jika laki-laki berambut putih itu nampak salah tingkah melihat senyuman Sakura. Dan ia langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua tanpa berucap apapun dengan wajah yang keseluruhan memerah.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukannya, Sakura," ucap Ino.

"Eh? Apa?"

Ino menarik kedua pipi Sakura dan membuat Sakura seperti tengah tersenyum. "Senyuman yang kau miliki itu berbahaya bagi para lelaki," ucapnya setelah melepaskan pipi Sakura.

Sakura mengelus kedua pipinya dengan dahi terlipat. "Kenapa bisa berbahaya?"

"Kau ini—masa tidak mengerti maksudku."

"Apa maksudmu, Ino-_chan_?"

"Maksudku kau tidak boleh memamerkan senyuman itu pada para lelaki. Mereka bisa menjadi gila dalam satu detik saja."

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudmu, Ino-_chan_. Mengapa kau melarangku untuk tersenyum? Bukankah itu bentuk sebuah keramah-tamahan pada seseorang?"

"Aku tahu. Tapi, cobalah kau menghadap sana," ucap Ino dan membalikkan badan Sakura pada para _senpai_ yang berdiri dipinggir lapangan. "Lambaikan tanganmu dan tersenyum."

Dasar gadis yang begitu polos, gadis rambut musim semi tersebut mengikuti ucapan Ino. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya sedikit dan melambaikan tangannya entah pada siapa tak gadis itu perdulikan, tak lupa sepasang bibirnya bergerak dan membentuk sebuah senyuman sempurna yang begitu nampak sangat manis.

Deg!

Deg!

Blush!

Blush!

Entah detak jantung siapa yang terdengar. Dan entah berapa orang yang wajahnya langsung merah padam saat melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Sakura.

"Kau lihat akibat yang kau timbulkan?"

"Akibat apa?"

Ino langsung menepuk dahinya keras dan pundung dipojokan. Ia merasa menjadi orang yang bodoh dan berteman dengan gadis polos sepolos-polosnya seperti seorang Sabaku Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huweeeee~kita tidak sekelas," rengek Sakura ketika akhirnya mengetahui saat semua murid tahun pertama dibubarkan untuk mencari kelas mereka sendiri.

Ino yang disampingnya hanya meringis melihat tingkah sahabat baiknya tersebut. Ia menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Sakura dengan senyum keibuan yang baru pertama kali ini terlihat. "_Daijoubu_—Sakura pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi baru kali ini saja kita tidak satu kelas. Ino-_chan_, bagaimana jika kau meminta kepada wali kelas untuk pindah ke kelasku?"

Ino langsung menggelengkan kepala keras dan melipat tangan di depan dada. Sifat keibuan beberapa detik lalu lenyap dan digantikan dengan tatapan galak. "Sakura—kau ini harus percaya diri. Kau jangan lemah. Meskipun Sakura belum mekar sepenuhnya tapi ia tetaplah cantik dan tangguh seperti _bunga sakura_ sungguhan."

"Aku … tidak mengerti."

"Kau ini—"

"Sakura-_chan_!"

Sebuah panggilan yang ditunjukan pada gadis musim semi tersebut membuatnya menoleh pada orang yang memanggilnya. Perkataan Ino pun sukses terhenti.

Deg! Deg!

Kedua pipi Sakura langsung merona merah dengan suara degup jantung yang menjadi-jadi. Terlebih ketika orang yang menyerukan namanya keras adalah seorang _senpai_ yang begitu disukai dan dikaguminya.

"Ah!—_ohayou_, Sasori-_senpai_," sapa Ino dan melambaikan tanganya antusias dengan senyuman ramah di bibir.

Berbeda dengan Sakura yang hanya diam mematung tak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Namun pandangan matanya tak bisa lepas dari sosok pria itu.

Sosok tinggi dengan badan atletis. Kulit putih dan juga bersih. Wajah tampan dengan senyuman menawan yang dimilikinya. Kedua manik yang sewarna dengan warna caramel itu tertutupi oleh kacamata. Dan saat keberadaan kacamata itu terlepas untuk melindungi kedua matanya bisa terlihat tatapan matanya yang begitu sayu.

Sosok laki-laki itu menjadi idola para siswi tahun pertama, kedua dan ketiga. Semua begitu mengagumi ketampanan dan sifat rendah hatinya. Dan Sakura adalah salah satunya. Ia termasuk seorang gadis yang juga mengagumi dan mengidolakan sosok _senpai_ tersebut.

Suatu keberuntungan ia bertemu dan berkenalan dengannya saat ia pergi untuk menemui Ino di rumahnya. Deidara adalah kakak kandung Ino dan sekaligus sahabat karib dari Sasori. Keduanya sering keluar bersama untuk bermain atau pun kerja kelompok. Dan hal itu jugalah yang mengakibatkan Sasori kadang suka berkunjung ke rumah Ino.

Sebuah kesempatan yang tidak patut untuk di sia-siakan oleh Sakura. Ia bisa berdekatan dengan seorang Akasuna Sasori di luar jam sekolah.

"_Ohayou _… " sebuah sapaan yang singkat dari Sasori yang ditujukan untuk Sakura membuat wajah gadis itu berubah menjadi merah keseluruhan.

Suara kikikan samar terdengar dari Ino. Sepertinya gadis berambut _blonde_ itu begitu menikmati keadaan sahabatnya yang tengah gugup setengah mati di depan idolanya.

"_O—ohayou_, Sasori-_senpai_ … " Sakura menatap wajah Sasori tak lebih dari satu detik dan setelahnya kembali menunduk. Kedua tangannya nampak mengerat memegangi tali tas di depan tubuhnya.

Sasori sedikit menyerngit bingung dengan tingkah gadis merah muda tersebut. Ia memandang wajah Ino meminta penjelasan namun yang dilakukan oleh gadis berambut _blonde_ itu hanya memberikan sebuah cengiran lebar.

_Apa maksudnya?_

"_A_—_ano_~Sa—Sasori-_sen_ … _pai_ … "

Sasori langsung menolehkan kepala kembali menatap wajah Sakura. Sepasang manik caramel-nya memandang lekat sepasang emerald yang kini menatapnya malu-malu. "_Nani_?"

Deg!

Deg!

Sakura yang tadi hendak berbicara namun setelah Sasori menatapnya begitu lekat, kosa kata yang sudah dirangkainya dalam hati menjadi hilang tak berbekas. Yang tertinggal hanya kebingungan yang melanda. Gadis rambut musim semi tersebut lupa hal apa yang tadi ingin diucapkannya.

"Ti-tidak ada … apa-apa—_gomen_."

Sasori terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum suara derai tawa mengalun dari pita suara miliknya. "Kau ini sangat lucu."

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya lambat dengan wajah bingung.

"Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini? Seringkali kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku, namun akhirnya tidak jadi. Apa kau gugup?" Tanya Sasori dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya disertai sebuah senyuman jahil yang tersungging di bibir tipisnya.

"_Tidak—melihat senyumannya itu … membuatku—" batin Sakura._

Ino langsung membulatkan kedua matanya ketika tubuh Sakura limbung ke depan dan mendarat di dada Sasori.

"Eh—Sakura-_chan_?" Sasori terkejut bukan main ketika tiba-tiba saja Sakura menjatuhkan diri kepadanya. Maka refleks dia pun memegangi kedua bahu Sakura erat dan membiarkan tubuh gadis itu menyender pada dadanya.

"KYAAAAAAA~" Sebuah teriakan heboh terdengar dari beberapa orang yang kebetulan lewat dan menyaksikan kejadian tersebut.

Seorang gadis bermarga Sabaku … pingsan di dalam pelukan seorang Akasuna Sasori.

"Apa aku sudah keterlaluan?" Sasori meringis pelan sambil menatap wajah Ino yang dilanda kepanikan.

_**##Bokura ga Ita##**_

Ino memainkan poninya yang panjang dengan meniup-niupkannya. Kedua telapak tangannya menangkup sendiri kedua pipinya. Ia terduduk di sebuah kursi di samping ranjang menjadikan kedua sikutnya menjadi tumpuan. Ia dilanda bosan.

Sejak satu jam yang lalu ia duduk di sini menunggu Sakura bangun dari pingsannya. Kedua mata aquamarine-nya memandang wajah Sakura yang tertidur begitu pulas dan damai. Sedetik kemudian sebuah senyum simpul tercetak di bibir ranumnya. Rasanya sahabatnya itu tertidur begitu pulas tanpa memikirkan beban yang kini sedang di tanggungnya. Sedikit banyak ia begitu senang dan lega. Mungkin baru kali ini Sakura bisa tertidur tanpa harus menangis terlebih dahulu.

Ya, benar. Hanya Ino yang mengetahui bagaimana hubungan Sakura dengan kakaknya. Ia dibuat miris oleh nasib sahabatnya tersebut. Di mana setiap adik dan kakak begitu akur, yang terjadi pada Sakura adalah kebalikannya. Dan sampai sekarang pun ia tak bisa menemukan alasan kenapa Gaara begitu membenci Sakura.

Dan Sakura pun tak pernah mengatakan atau pun mencoba menebaknya. Ia selama ini diam diperlakukan seperti itu oleh kakaknya.

Sabaku Gaara—pemuda yang begitu dingin tanpa ekspresi. Cuek, galak, kasar dan otoriter. Setidaknya itulah anggapan Ino selama ini ketika mendengar keluh-kesah Sakura mengenai keadaannya saat ia pulang ke rumah.

Jika sekali perintah maka mau tak mau Sakura harus menuruti keinginan kakaknya. Sakura sudah seperti sebuah boneka yang diatur sesuka hati oleh Gaara. Padahal Sakura adalah adik kandungnya sendiri. Rambut mereka hampir mirip, warna mata mereka sama.

Lalu, kenapa sikap mereka berbeda sama sekali? Yang satu lemah-lembut dan yang satunya kasar.

"Haahhhh~" Ino menghela napas sebelum akhirnya bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke luar ruangan UKS. Ia berencana untuk membelikan roti dan jus untuk makan siang Sakura. Kasihan sahabatnya yang sejak tadi pagi belum makan apapun.

Berbarengan dengan sosok Ino yang sudah keluar ruangan dan berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu, sesosok pria tinggi yang memakai jas putih seperti perawat masuk ke ruang UKS. Di tangan kanannya menjinjing sebuah kantung plastik putih. Ia masuk ke dalam dan meletakan kantung plastik itu ke atas meja di samping ranjang tempat Sakura berbaring.

Pandangan matanya menyapu wajah Sakura yang putih pucat. Ia perlahan berjalan mendekat dan menyentuh wajah terlelap gadis tersebut. Menyingkirkan helai-helai rambut yang menutupi dahinya yang lebar. Sebuah senyum tipis mengembang di bibir pria tersebut. Pandangan matanya begitu lembut.

Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup lama dahi lebar gadis tersebut. "Bangunlah, _Hime_! Pangeranmu sudah datang," bisiknya tepat ditelinga Sakura.

Ia menjauhkan kembali wajahnya dan beranjak berdiri setelah sebelumnya duduk di samping ranjang. Pria misterius tersebut melangkah menuju pintu dan hendak membukanya ketika pintu itu sudah terbuka terlebih dahulu dari arah berlawanan.

Dengan panik pria yang memakai jas putih tersebut memalingkan wajahnya ke samping dan sedikit menunduk untuk menutupi wajahnya. Meski ia memakai topi tapi tetap saja sebagian wajahnya masih bisa terlihat dan dapat dikenali jika dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Kau?" Sasori memandang curiga sosok pria tersebut. Rasanya ia belum pernah melihat atau pun mendengar jika dokter di sekolah ini sudah diganti. "Siapa?"

"Aku dokter pengganti sementara," jawab pria tersebut dan berjalan melewati Sasori begitu saja dengan masih tetap mamalingkan wajah tak menatap Sasori.

"Tunggu!" Sasori sedikit berteriak memanggil pria mencurigakan yang sudah berjalan sekitar lima langkah darinya. "Aku tidak percaya kau dokter pengganti Shizune-_sensei_. Kau … tampak sangat mencurigakan di mataku."

Tak menghiraukan ucapan Sasori, pria berjas putih tersebut tampak meneruskan langkahnya dengan cepat. Saat Sasori hendak mengejar ia mendengar suara gumamam dari Sakura yang sepertinya mulai sadar.

Dengan cepat Sasori melesat masuk mendekati Sakura dan duduk di kursi di samping ranjang. Ia menatap khawatir wajah Sakura yang begitu pucat.

"Ngghhh~" Lenguh Sakura dan mencoba untuk membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Ia mencoba untuk bangun dan duduk dengan punggung menyender pada kepala ranjang. Pada pandangan pertama ia terlihat seperti orang bingung.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mendengar sebuah suara yang memasuki gendang telinganya membuat Sakura sadar akan adanya sosok orang lain selain dirinya di ruangan serba putih ini. "Sa-Sasori … _senpai_?"

"Ya."

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya kedua matanya membulat sempurna ketika sadar akan situasi saat ini.

Sasori … berada di ruangan UKS.

Duduk di kuris di samping ranjang tempat ia berbaring beberapa menit lalu.

Menunggu dirinya sadar.

Dan membawanya ke ruangan ini saat ia tiba-tiba saja pingsan.

_**PESSSSSSHHHH!**_

Sakura tak bisa mencegah untuk wajahnya tidak memerah padam. Sungguh saat ini ia merasa begitu malu. Ia langsung kembali menundukan wajahnya dan menghindari kontak mata dengan Sasori.

Sasori yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum maklum dan mengambil segelas air putih yang sudah tersedia di atas meja kecil. Menyerahkannya pada Sakura tanpa banyak bicara.

Dengan tangan gemetar Sakura terpaksa menerima gelas berisi air putih tersebut. Disamping ia tidak enak menolak kebaikan Sasori, ia pun merasa cukup haus. Tenggorokannya begitu kering meski hanya pingsan selama beberapa jam. Dan ia pun merasa sangat lapar.

Setelah menenggak habis air putih tersebut dan menaruhnya sendiri ke meja, Sakura memandang jam dinding di ruangan tersebut. Pantas saja ia lapar. Gadis itu menghela napas karena baru sadar jika ia melewatkan jam makan siang.

"_Arigatou_."

Sasori yang mengerti arti ucapan terima kasih tersebut hanya mengangguk dengan senyum tipis.

Sakura penasaran dengan sebuah bungkus plastik di atas meja. Sasori yang melihat arah pandang Sakura juga dibuat penasaran. Ia mengambil kantung plastik tersebut. Membuka isinya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus roti di dalamnya. "Ini … "

"Ah—te-terima kasih sudah membawakannya untukku. Aku memang begitu lapar, saat ini," ucap Sakura dengan kedua pipi merona ketika akhirnya mencoba untuk menatap wajah Sasori.

Entah mau berkata atau berkomentar apa. Sasori hanya membiarkan saat tangan Sakura mengambil roti yang dipegangnya beserta kantung plastik tersebut. Yang di dalamnya juga terdapat beberapa potong buah yang sudah dikemas rapi dalam cup kecil beserta jus.

"Bagaimana _Senpai _tahu jika aku sangat suka jus strawberry?"

Tiba-tiba saja Sasori merasa lidahnya kelu. Ia tak mampu menjawab karena kenyataan yang sebenarnya ia tidak mengetahui apapun mengenai Sakura. Makanan atau minuman yang disukai oleh gadis itu ia sama sekali tidak tahu. Bahkan mananan dan minuman itu bukan dirinya yang membawa.

Jika seperti ini, apa ia harus bersandiwara atau mengatakan yang sebenarnya?

"Sebenarnya aku ti—"

"Sakura~"

Ino berseru di ambang pintu dan segera berlari menghampiri Sakura. Memeluknya erat seperti baru bertemu pertama kali setelah lamanya berpisah. "Kau membuatku khawatir. Kau sudah tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan disertai raut wajah senang.

"Oh, ya … aku membelikanmu makan si—_are_?" Ino menaikan sebelah alisnya karena baru menyadari jika di kedua tangan Sakura sudah ada satu bungkus roti dan juga sekotak jus.

Sakura yang menyadari pandangan Ino langsung tersenyum lebar. Dia menatap wajah datar Sasori sekilas sebelum kembali memandang wajah sahabatnya. "Sasori-_senpai _yang membawakannya untukku."

"Heeeee~" Ino melirik jahil dengan kedua pipi merona. "Langkah pertama yang bagus, Sasori-_senpai_ … "

Sasori yang sejak tadi sebenarnya tengah melamunkan sosok pria misterius tersebut segera tersadar ketika menjadi pusat perhatian kedua gadis dihadapannya. "_Na-nani_?"

Ino langsung terkikik geli ketika melihat wajah Sasori yang terlihat bingung dan sekaligus terlihat salah tingkah di matanya. Padahal bukan seperti itu kenyataannya. Sasori saat ini memang benar-benar bingung. Di samping dengan orang yang membawa makanan tersebut untuk Sakura, ia juga tidak mendengar dengan begitu jelas maksud ucapan Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Sakura cepat sebelum akhirnya Sasori sadar maksud ucapan Ino. Gadis musim semi tersebut memberikan tatapan galak pada wajah polosnya yang membuat Ino seharusnya takut jadi malah ingin tertawa.

Sasori melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, setelahnya ia menatap wajah Sakura dan beranjak berdiri dari kursinya. "Maaf, aku harus kembali ke kelas."

Setelah membungkukkan badan sekilas dengan sopan sosok Sasori akhirnya berjalan melangkah hendak keluar ruangan.

Di belakangnya, Ino tengah membisikan sesuatu kepada Sakura yang membuat lagi-lagi wajah sahabatnya itu merah padam dengan disertai gelengan kepala. Dari raut wajahnya juga terlihat sekali jika Sakura sedang panik atau gugup.

"Tunggu sebentar, Sasori-_senpai_,"ucap Ino dengan suara cukup keras. "Ada hal yang ingin disampaikan oleh Sakura pada _senpai_."

Sasori membalikkan badanya ketika sudah mencapai ambang pintu. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada Sakura yang kini tengah menundukan kepalanya. Pemuda itu menunggu dalam diam tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Dengan mengumpulkan keberanian dan mengepalkan kedua tangan erat di atas kedua pahanya Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasori. Tepat pada kedua bola matanya. "Ha-hari minggu nanti … jika _senpai_ ada waktu—" Kedua tangan Sakura nampak saling meremas satu sama lain karena gugup. "—etto~mau kah _senpai_ pergi ke Konoha Land bersamaku?"

Sasori langsung tersenyum tipis. "Apa ini ajakan kencan?"

_BOOOMMM!_

Suara seperti ledakan itu terjadi pada hatinya—Sakura—jika diibaratkan.

Sakura berpikir apakah alasannya terlalu mudah ditebak dan umum atau Sasori saja yang pintar dalam membaca sikap seseorang di sekelilingnya?

"…" Sakura tak sanggup menjawab.

Sasori yang mengerti jika Sakura sedang gugup maka langsung membalikkan badan dan berlalu sambil berkata, "Baik. Aku akan datang."

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut bukan main atas tanggapan positif dari pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

"Jam 10, pada hari minggu, kita akan kencan," ucap Sasori dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya ke udara tanpa berbalik badan.

Sakura langsung menyentuh bagian dadanya yang masih saja berdebar begitu kencang meskipun setelah Sasori menghilang dari pandangannya. Kedua mata emerald-nya berkaca-kaca seperti hendak ingin menangis. _"Apa ini mimpi?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil limousine terparkir di belakang gedung sebuah sekolah. Sebuah mobil yang begitu terlihat mewah dengan cat yang begitu mengkilap. Sudah pasti butuh perawatan yang memadai untuk terlihat seperti tersebut. Di tambah haruslah orang kaya yang memiliki jenis mobil tersebut.

Seseorang dari balik kemudi membuka pintu dari dalam dan keluar dari mobil limousine tersebut. Seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi tegap. Tubuhnya terbalut oleh sebuah jas hitam rapi. Rambut keperakan yang dimilikinya nampak mencolok di terpa oleh sinar mentari sore. Setengah wajahnya yang tertutupi oleh sebuah masker menjadikan beberapa orang yang melewatinya melirik dengan ekspresi tertarik. Terlebih bagi kaum hawa, menurut mereka sosok pria tersebut begitu misterius dan tertutup.

Pria berambut perak tersebut langsung membungkukkan badan hormat dan memberi salam pada orang yang baru saja sampai di hadapannya. "Anda sudah bekerja keras hari ini, Tuan Muda."

"Aa." Jawab seseorang yang diberi panggilan 'Tuan Muda' oleh pria berambut perak tersebut.

Tuan Muda?

Tentu, orang yang di panggil tersebut adalah seorang laki-laki—yang mungkin—mulai beranjak dewasa.

Pria muda yang memakai jas putih seperti dokter itu beranjak masuk ke dalam mobil setelah pintunya di bukakan oleh pria berambut perak. Setelah di dalam mobil ia membuka jas putih tersebut dan menaruhnya asal di samping ia duduk.

Pria berambut perak tersebut nampak sudah duduk di balik stir kemudi dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi bangunan sekolah tersebut. "Anda lelah?" Tanyanya ketika melihat jika majikannya menyenderkan kepala ke bantalan kursi jok dan memejamkan mata.

"Tidak juga."

"Bagaimana penyamaran Anda?"

Pemuda itu menghela napas lelah sebelum menatap keluar jendela yang setengahnya terbuka, membiarkan angin memainkan anak rambutnya yang sehitam jelaga. "Sedikit ada gangguan."

Pria berambut perak yang tengah menyetir menyerngitkan dahi di kala ia bekonsentrasi menatap jalanan di depan. "Ada yang menyadari kehadiran Anda?"

"Kurang lebih—ya."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Pria berambut perak itu tak berkomentar apapun lagi. Melihat dari sudut mata lewat kaca spion di atas kepalanya, terlihat jika wajah Tuan Muda-nya sedang merengut kesal dan ada raut kekhwatiran sekaligus.

"Kakashi … "

"Ya?" Pria berambut perak itu segera menyahut dan memandang wajah majikannya yang kini balik menatapnya serius.

"Perhatian kita selanjutnya adalah … Akasuna."

Kakashi nampak kembali mengerutkan kening. "Ada yang menganggu pikiran Anda mengenai keluarga Akasuna ini?"

"Kurang lebih—ya."

Kakashi tak menanyakan lebih lanjut mengenai keputusan Tuan Muda-nya untuk memulai penyelidikan terhadap keluarga Akasuna. Yang ia pikirkan adalah harus bekerja keras dengan persentase keberhasilan mendekati seratus persen. Lakukan tanpa cacat, maka itu sudah cukup membuat dirinya terlihat sebagai bawahan yang 'elit' bagi Tuan-nya. "Serahkan padaku, Tuan Muda."

"Aa. Tak ada kegagalan atau kekurangan yang ingin kudengar dan kudapat dalam penyelidikan kali ini. Kupercayakan padamu mengenai pantas atau tidaknya ia kuhancurkan."

Kakashi mengangguk dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya yang tertutupi masker.

"Kakashi…" Lama terdiam pemuda yang duduk di belakang kursi penumpang itu kembali bersuara. Kini ada seraut wajah bahagia yang samar terlihat di wajahnya yang selalu datar itu. "Sampaikan pesanku pada Shizune untuk lebih memerhatikan _dia_."

"Selalu dan tak berubah. _Dia_ … seperti lilin kecil dengan cahaya terang yang menerangi kesendirian Anda," ucap Kakashi dan kembali memasang sebuah senyuman di bibirnya.

"Aa. Lilin kecilku—"

"…"

"…"

"—Sakura."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Tzuduku**_

_KYAAAAAAA~ q tahu seharusnya update fic ku yang multhi tp ini malah Publish fic baru. Gomen._

_Sebnrnya ini adalah sebuah Fic Request-an dari Dhevitry Uchiha The Tomato Knight yang meminta sebuah fic dengan pairing SasoSaku._

_Tapi, q sengaja memasang karakter Sakura sendiri dulu. Krn hubngan SasoSaku sndiri di sini blm ketahap di mana fase 'jadian'. Baru pendekatan z nih crtnya. Hahaaha._

_O, ya, hbngan GaaSaku di sini adlah Kakak-Adik, kandung. Krn itu q masukin genre Family jg krn inti crta ini bkn hanya berptr pd hbngan SasoSaku z, tp hbngan GaaSaku jg sebagai Kakak-Adik yang dibumbui dengan kesalahpahaman dan kebencian antara saudara sedarah._

_Di sini juga q membangun sebuah sosok 'bayangan' yang nantinya akan menjadi klimaks dr inti certa. Bisa menebak sosok bayangan tersebut?_

_Err.. mksdku bukan sosok hantu atau arwah penasaran loh ya. Hahahahaha._

_Yosh. Dhe-chan, nih dah q buatin sesuai permintaan km tp dngn jalan crt sukses hasil q bertapa di dalam kamar selama lima jam.#kidding_

_Oke. Saran dn kritiknya q tunggu di kotak review#deg-degan  
_

_Dan Update-an untuk fic Obsession, menyusul, insyaallah.  
:)_


End file.
